thinkupgamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:Featured Article
Every wiki has featured articles, and this is a wiki, so we need some! You can add new nominations under the month name, but remember to vote on other people's games as well as your own! Example May 2010 Dance Dance Revolution Supernova 3:Worlds Best Dancer *1 support. Dance Dance Revolution is an ongoing franchise and this is a great addition! --XANA! 20:58, May 2, 2010 (UTC) *1 support. I like the idea and how well the idea is turning out! :D -- *1 neutral. You have one this one! Sorry, I didn't check this forum sooner... April 2010 COdE LYOKO:All About Odd 1 support.The Game Is My Best Game By Far! There Aren't Many Code Lyoko Games So If It Is Featured, Me And Other COdE LYOKO Fans Will Be Happy! --XANA! 01:46, March 11, 2010 (UTC) 1 oppose. More text couldn't hurt. But I like the picture. --Lord Zmeya 09:24, April 11, 2010 (UTC) 1 oppose. There is a HUGE upper case problem with it. too little levels also. -Therider Rides Alone 22:06, April 30, 2010 (UTC) March 2010 Warriors: The Video Game *1 support. This game has been here for a while, and is almost complete! In fact, i'm planning to make it into a real game using Gamemaker 8 or 7! It looks promising right? The King of Awesome 00:00, March 5, 2010 (UTC) *1 neutral. Ok, it's featured, but someone really needs to fix all of the grammar errors in this article!--PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 18:33, May 5, 2010 (UTC) September 2009 Return of Hell *1 support. I think that this is a very good article that has been here for a while and visited quite often.--PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 14:27, 3 August 2009 (UTC) **1 oppose. If you see , you'll see that it hasn't really been visited all that much. Revenge, Why We Fight and Lost in a Dog's World have been visited quite a lot. --Melon247 17:50, 3 August 2009 (UTC) ***I think what we are looking for is an article that is reasonably long (or has guide pages), has some images and/or videos and is written well (as in using capitals in the right place and such). It doesn't really matter how often it is visited, if you think about it, because if it's visited often then people wouldn't be bothered to look again. --Melon247 16:02, 14 August 2009 (UTC) ***We'll just have to live with THE CAT Island being a featured article till we can find a new one. I think that to be fair the next featured article shouldn't be one of mine, yours or Ominiq's since we've had a featured article each. --Melon247 12:01, 1 September 2009 (UTC) August 2009 THE CAT Island *1 support. Has some images and, although it may not be finished yet, I think it looks quite good. --Melon247 18:01, 27 June 2009 (UTC) **1 support. I like it, a sequel of THE DOG Island with cats is a good idea. : )--PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 18:08, 2 July 2009 (UTC) ***Well, this article had the most votes. --Melon247 10:56, 1 August 2009 (UTC) July 2009 Super Smash bros. Smackdown *1 support. I think that my Super Smash bros. Smackdown article would make a good featured article. I don't have what I need to edit pictures of the internet but I put effort into it.--Pikapi 19:24, 24 June 2009 (UTC) *It is a good article. --Pikapi 19:24, 24 June 2009 (UTC) **1 support. It's almost at the top of the highest visited list (the first being NetScape). Also notice how I have added support things to the comments ;). Otherwise just saying the one with the must comments is featured will mean that if an article was getting lots of bad comments it would be featured. --Melon247 18:01, 27 June 2009 (UTC) ***Seems this is going to be the featured article. Pikapi, for this you'd better comment on THE CAT Island for July ;P. No really, just joking. --Melon247 15:48, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ****...oh hang on... what are we supposed to use as an image? You need an image on the main page...--Melon247 15:49, 1 July 2009 (UTC) June 2009 #NetScape-- Because it has enough text and pics, and belong to many categories. *I like it! I mean, really! --Ominiq (talk) 05:25, 20 June 2009 (UTC) *Well, this is the first featured article section, so I guess we might as well have Netscape as our first featured article. I'll have to make a featured template. --Melon247 08:57, 20 June 2009 (UTC) :*Hey! I you give me some time, I can make it! -- Ominiq (talk) 08:59, 20 June 2009 (UTC) ::*Damn i failed with it... -- Ominiq (My blah blah) 10:30, 20 June 2009 (UTC)